The Chosen Ones
by Celeste1287
Summary: I'm very very bad at summarys just please red my story I think you'll like it.


Author's Note: Hi this is my first story I hope you enjoy it. please R/R with you comments.  
  
  
Diana couldn't sleep she just stayed awake looking at her Necklace and she remembered when she got it she hated to think about it but tonight it kept replaying in her head it all started when.....................................  
  
She was sleeping with her twin sister Diane when she started hearing noises downstairs she could hear voices but couldn't make out what they were saying. Quietly not to wake up her sister she went downstairs, on the way downstairs she felt a sudden chill something was not right she knew it would be much better to turn around and fall asleep but something kept telling her to keep going. She got to the living room and saw a woman talking to someone who was hiding in the shadows the woman was wearing something peculiar. The woman's eyes was the same as her mothers. It was her mom her eyes told her away. Those eyes that hunted her every night the eyes full of sorrow and pain and tonight it was full of guilt. Her mom screamed at the person in the shadows saying she would not let her have it she would fight to the end. Diana didn't understand what they were talking about finally the one hiding came out it was a woman with long dark brown hair she was wearing a suit similar to her mom's and had a weird sign in her forehead "poor poor sailor Afroditis you know your not strong enough to beat me your just going to die. Just give up and give me the crystal think of your daughters" the woman said. Sailor Afroditis looked down and thought of her daughters but she couldn't turn back now she have come to far and after she beat this monster her daughter will be safe she looked up at her.  
"don't worry I am thinking about them that's why I'm doing this so shut up Hestia and fight".  
  
Hestia had started to advance on her. Sailor Afroditis smashed her in both kneecaps with her Staff, blows which should have crippled her. Hestia grinned and kept advancing. Sailor Afroditis slashed at Hestia's head, opening a deep gash where the jagged edges of the end of the staff had raked across her temple. Hestia's grin widened. She continued to advance. Sailor Afroditis aimed the Staff directly at Hestia's breastbone. Hestia ducked under the Staff, caught it, and yanked it from Sailor Afroditis's grasp in one fluid motion.Her infuriating grin was known ear-to-ear. Sailor Afroditis tried a hand strike to Hestia's chin. She slapped it away. Sailor Afroditis kicked at Hestia's midsection. Hestia used the Staff to block it, which cut open Sailor Afroditis's upper thigh on her left leg. Sailor Afroditis ducked Hestia's right hook and hit her with three kidney punches. She avoided a swipe of the Staff and got in four quick strikes to Hestia's ribs. Sailor Afroditis dodged a backhand slash of the Staff and closed in for a third time. She had hit Hestia twice in the midsection when she realized her mistake. Hestia had continued to follow through with the slash, bringing the Staff behind her back and grabbing it with her right hand. The Staff was now screaming directly toward Sailor Afroditi's head. Sailor Afroditis reacted instinctively, throwing her arm up to block theStaff. It made no difference. The Staff smashed into her upper arm, continuing on into her left temple. Sailor Afroditis heard the bone snap an instant before she was catapulted across the room.  
  
Sailor Afroditis knew she had a concussion as she rose unsteadily to one knee, gently holding her now useless left arm just above the fracture. Hestia took Sailor Afroditis extended left leg as an open invitation. With a perfect home-run swing, she shattered Sailor Afroditis's tibia and fibula. Sailor Afroditis pitched forward, twisting and landing hard on her right shoulder, but still jarring the broken left. Diana started crying she didn't know what to do "leave my mom alone" Diana screamed Hestia and Afroditis both looked at Diana. Hestia smiled like she just found the perfect bait she dashed for Diana. Afroditis struggle to stand up the symbol in her forehead started glowing and a crystal of different color appeared.Afroditis knew what were the consequence of using the crystal but this was her only chance she started chanting, and Hestia turn around "the crystal!". Afroditis let out a great amount of power that went straight to hestia.She shield herself trying to protect herself from the blast but it was no use the blast engulfed her and she was gone. Afroditis felt weakly to the floor she didn't know if Hestia was killed or not and there was no more she could do she didn't even know what happen to the crystals they just disappeared with Hestia. maybe she was still alive and had the crystals the thought of it made her shiver then she remember Diana.  
  
She looked at her with warm eyes she knew her end was coming soon and this was the last time she will see her daughter.Diana walked up to her mom and kneeled beside her all she could do is cry to see her mother with blood everywhere and barely breathing it made her wonder Is this the end?" is this the end for all her and her mother share and all the happy time. Diana didn't know what to do she just looked at her mom and kept crying her mom finally broke the silence "Diana could you do me a favor" she whispered. "yeah mom" Diana barely whisper.She reached for an envelop that was in her pockets and handed it to Diana "give this to your aunt cotwell please promise me you'll let nobody see it" she could barely talk with every breath was like a knife stabbing her she just needed her daughter to do this for her than they'll be safe.  
"ok" Diana said "I'm sorry" her mom said in barely a whisper she didn't understand why her mom was saying sorry to her. Her mom with one hand took off the necklace that she wore on her neck it was a beautiful gold necklace with a rainbow gemstone she handed it to Diana "take this for you could remember me that's the key that holds them together" Diana wanted to question but instead she hugged her and laid her head on her mothers chest and her mom place a hand on Diana's hair and started stroking it gently. Diana could hear her mothers heart beat, it made her afraid. Her mother started started humming the song she always sang to her and her sisters, it made her feel safe, like time just stop and nothing could come between them "tell them I love them" with that her mothers heart beat faded. Diana kept saying that it was dream that nothing of this ever happen but it was time to go back to reality and face the truth her mom was gone. She didn't leave her mother's side and cry herself to sleep.  
  
In the morning Diana was awake by a knock on the door. And the she remember what had happen and looked at her mother she looked so pale Diana felt tears coming again. The front door was open and her aunt just came right in with no one inviting her. "Annabel are you here" her aunt screamed coming in the living room. Diana saw the shock on her aunts face "Diana do you know what happen" she said running to her sister and looking for the pulse with hope she was still alive tears started falling down her face. Diana handed her the letter with out saying a word '' what's this" Diana still didn't say anything she just wanted to be alone and talk to no one. In front of the envelop it said "Maureen cotwell" Maureen knew those hand writing anywhere it was her sisters. With her hands shaking she open the letter.  
"Dear Maureen,  
I'm writing you this letter to let you know that I was challenge by Hestia and I accepted her challenge.winner keeps the crystal I'm sorry I didn't tell you but I thought it was for the best. I want you to take care of my three girls. I know you will love them like one of your own.I want them to be happy that's why I did it to end the evil once and for all. I didn't want my daughters to grow up in a world of evil. So I'm using the crystal even if it kills me. Tell my daughters I love them and don't you forget I love you too big sis take care"  
Sincerely,   
Annabell Carson  
She stayed silent for a few minutes crying, she went up to Diana and hugged her and told her she was sorry. She knew her mom knew she was going to die and in that letter explain everything to her aunt. Her aunt made a phone call and then turn to Diana "Diana how about you go rest but don't tell your sisters anything about it I'll tell them" Diana nodded and went upstairs before she went to her room she saw her mother's room. Diana enter the room it was warm. She fell asleep in her mom's bed.  
Nine years had pass, nine years of sadness, nine years with out her mother ,nine years of pain and misery. 


End file.
